Coincidence or fate?
by My name's AC
Summary: Deeks thinks is past is burried deep and far. Is it really? What terrifies him the most when the past comes to the present? Is the future convicted? Apparently, some issues aren't really burried, neither deeply, neither distantly. Some Densi on the story.
1. Day 1

**This story is a result of totally my imagination. It's about Deeks' past and to understand you have to have quite an open mind, because, according to my story this could happen; according to the writers and producers, not so much! As you may already figured, I don't any of this characters, except for one. Well, I guess I only have to say 'Good ready'. Hope you like it!**

**One last thing: Pretty sure you all may know what is the "Big Brothers Big Sisters" organization. If you don't google it, it is super easy to find it. All this just to say that Deeks was a 'big brother' on this organization.**

* * *

><p>-Hi Christine. – He greeted a woman as he entered.<p>

-Hi Marty. – The woman simply answered, which made Deeks distrust that she was holding something back.

-What's wrong, Christine?

-It passed two months. You knew what you were getting into when you became a big-brother. We all understand, including her that you don't have too much time, but two months?

-I know. I had some issues to take care.

-Well, she begged me, but we had to get her a new big-brother.

-Can you do something? – He said sadly.

-I may be able to pull some strings, but I don't guarantee you much.

-Do you know where she is?

-No. But I can guess that she's missing classes. Yes, – She anticipated, seeing that he was going to ask something. – she's lowering the marks, she's missing classes and she's closed again inside herself.

After taking a deep breath, he turned to the woman to farewell:

-Well, thank you Christine. I think I may find her.

-Then find her. She doesn't appear here that much. And I'm not even telling you what she done with the two previous big-brothers she got. I'll let her tell it to you!

He stopped near the beach, and inspected the place, like he knew that she would be there. And he was right. He approached a girl, in jeans and a checkered shirt in different tons of red, sat on the edge of the wall near the beach.

-Shorty! – He shouted. - Hey, shorty! – He shouted again.

The girl turned the head back fearfully, and when she saw Deeks, she ran to him and hugged him strongly. The teenager got up, she was probably less than 5'0'', not too much, but she was a bit smaller for her age.

-Damn it, your idiot! I thought you were dead! – She cried, breathing heavily and sobbing. - Dumbass!

-I was dead because I didn't visit you for two months?

-And because it ran the news that a LAPD detective had been shot at a convenience store. I went to Sundune and talked with Frank, to know if he knew anything, and he said it had been there…and it had been you. It passed two months and you didn't show up.

-Sorry shorty, I didn't know about it. – He gave her a kiss upon her head.

-Why didn't you show up? You could have call! Don't you know that the news spread?

-That's why I'm here today. Wh, what the hell happened to you? – Deeks took some hair from the front of her left eye that was black and swollen, extending to the forehead.

-I fell, that's all.

-There's something I need to know? Did you got into trouble? Was someone who did this to you?

-Hey, easy down, Marty. I fell…that's all.

-Why I'm not buying it?

-Can you trust on me please?

-I hate when you answer me with a question!

-Then trust me!

-Something else you have hurt?

-Nope.

-Listen up, I know you,-

-Alright, alright, Marty, enough with the chitchat and the protective talking!

-You're mad at me, aren't you?

-You were gone for two months! I've two different big-brothers in the last two months! I like you, even if you like it or not. I care about you, even if you don't give a damn about me. Now, just don't come to play a part just to fit it nice and make you look good!

-Shorty… - He regretted, feeling somehow wounded and guilty.

The teenager turned her face away.

-It's ok. – He said holding her arm and turning her against his chest, hugging her again.

-I'm sorry; I'm having so many troubles, Dee.

-I believe it; you're not a girl of crying. And when you call me the diminutive of 'Deeks', it is serious. I know you for three years, and you never shed a tear, even on the tougher moments. But I can help you it if you tell me what's going on.

-I can't tell you. – And she started to walk away.

-Ok, ok, come back. – He speeded up the walking to reach her. – Let's forget this talking. You'll me tell when you can, right? Because you trust me?

-Right. – She answered after taking a deep sigh.

-And for the record, I care about you, and I like you as well, sis. Or else, I wouldn't have given myself the trouble to come.

-I know.

-So, you're hungry?

-I'd say starving!

-Well, but good news, - He puts his arm around her shoulders. – I've talk with Christine, and she said she may be able to pull some strings and place me again as your brother.

-You've talk with Christine? – She said panicking. – What did she tell you?

-Enough. Missing school, isn't it mademoiselle? You're the future of America!

-Seriously? From LAPD detective to politician? You don't have guts for it!

Deeks entered the store, ignoring her provocation, and after a while, he came back with two burgers, a beer and a soda can. They sat near where the sea meets the sand, watching the surfers. She ate the lunch quickly and he, after also swallowing the well triturated bite of burger said:

-You remind me of Kensi. You remember her, right?

-Yeah, your partner. You talked about her so many times.

-When she's on an emotional crisis, she also eats like that! I don't even think she chews the food! But, you seriously remind me so much of her, you two look alike.

-Say the truth: she got you on your knees.

-She is a tough woman, kickass woman, not too crying woman but fragile on the inside, friend of her friend, God...- Deeks stopped to breath.

She smiled, seeing his goofy smile as he was talking about her.

-Deeks. – He said answering the call. – Ok, meet you there.

-Case?

-Yeah…Gotta go. – He kissed her cheek and exercised so much strength that made her lie down to her left side on the sand and he also fell partially over her. He had finally made her laugh heartily, and he laughed along with her.

-Will I see you soon? – She asked before he left.

-If it isn't for more, - He puts his sunglasses on her. – I'll come back for them!

* * *

><p><strong>What about the first chapter? Do you want some more? Don't you think this 'shorty' is a little suspicious? Tell me what's good and bad; I'm receptive to constructive reviews!<strong>


	2. Day 1, part 2

**I think you may laugh at me, but when I posted this story I found out how to make the line separating the author's notes from the story! Well, I leave the second chapter, and the next will come, slowly because I have two exams with four huge books for each and it won't be easy. If I don't have the safe mark, I may fail the subject and have to do it next year, and believe, only one year from graduating (Yes, next year I'll be at 12th grade, I'll be a senior) I don't want to leave things behind. Well, sorry about this unburden, here's the second chapter. Enjoy it! :D**

* * *

><p>"Victim is" – Sam said kneeling closer to the dead body, with the wallet on his hand. –"Corporal Francis Werder. There are signs of struggle on his face and forearms."<p>

"Defensive marks." – Callen added.

"He gave him fight." – Kensi said looking around, with some furniture overthrown and broke. – "You finally made it here!" – She said seeing Deeks coming in.

"Eric," -Callen spoke on the phone. – "need you to get everything you can on Corporal Francis Werder. And check traffic cameras on three block radius."

"_Got it."_ – He said.

"Anything else, Sam?" – Callen was near Sam as Kensi went outside with Deeks.

"Single gunshot to the forehead." – Sam answered still in the same position. – "Coroner estimated time of death between 12 to 24 hours."

"Execution style-" - Callen was speaking before being interrupted by Deeks.

"Guys, check this out." – He was near the wooden fence, moving away some of the bushes so they could see what he found.

"You came in when we have been here for so long, and you find the murder weapon?" – Sam grumbled.

"Guess the luck is following me today!" – And Sam went inside again with Callen.

"Deeks,"- Kensi called him kneeling at the edge of the sidewalk, looking to the street. – "here, tires marks."

"Let's speak with the lookers across the street." – Deeks turned his eyes to the bunch of neighbors, looking at the house.

…

"Seriously?" – Deeks claimed. – "A black SUV? Do they have any idea how many SUV's exist in America?"

"At least the stories fit up on each other: a black SUV parked in front of Werder's for a few minutes and then left in a hurry, alerting the neighbors by the noise. No ID on the driver."

"Eric," - Kensi called. – "check traffic cameras for a black SUV."

"_We already did."_ – Nell got the speech. "_Callen had already told us to check on traffic cameras. We found a black SUV leaving Corporal Werder house, with no license plate, and then Eric and I lost its track."_

"It, at least, checks with the neighbors stories."

"_Oh, and Eric got information on Werder's unit and family. He has a girlfriend, Johanna parker. She lives downtown. I'm sending her address to you right now." _

"Ok, thanks Nell." – She hung up. – "Eric and Nell got his unit." – Kensi said approaching Callen. – "And his girlfriend, Johanna Parker. She sent us her address."

"Ok, Sam and I will talk with his girlfriend, you and Deeks try to get more information on Werder."

"Ok. We meet at the Ops center."

"Ok." –And each pair of partners followed their clue.

**At Johanna Parker's house**

"Johanna Parker, federal agents." – Sam said while banging on the door. Callen was peeking through the windows. – "Johanna Parker, open up, NCIS."

The woman opened up, fearfully, shaking and red eyed, like she had been crying.

"Hi, I'm agent Hanna and this is my partner agent Callen." – They both showed the badges. – "We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"This is about Francis, isn't it?" – And she broke down crying.

"Yes." – They entered as she opened more the door.

"How do know it's about him?"

"Where…where is he? I don't see him in days…We had a fight…"

Sam sighed and answered:

"We're very sorry for your lost."

"No." – She shouted on a groan.

"How long did you knew Corporal Francis Werder?"

"Five months. We meet at this bar at downtown were I used to work. He started to talk… we laughed all night. He was so funny…I knew right away he was the one."

"Do you know anyone who may want to hurt him?" – Callen asked.

"No. Francis was a nice guy, everyone loved him."

"There's anyone in his family that we can contact?"

"No, I mean, I don't think so. He told me his mother died on a car accident when he was thirteen, and his father died last year with a stroke."

"Thank for your time. If you remember anything else, don't hesitate to call." – Sam gave her his number. – "And again, we're very sorry for your lost."

…

Deeks and Kensi were leaned on the edge of her desk, looking at the screen.

"Any news?" – Sam asked.

"Nope, nothing, nada!" – Deeks exclaimed.

As soon as Callen and Sam arrived, they only had time to put the backpacks over their desks, because Eric descended a few stairs and said:

"Guys, you better check this out." - Their reaction was instantaneously because the four walked upstairs.

"Tell us got you something, people!" – Callen entered the room followed by Sam, Deeks and Kensi, which made Nell span the chair and face them.

"Actually, we do have something!" – Eric said convinced.

"We've got results from ballistics and turned out the gun is a 9mm Glock 17." – Nell proffered confident.

"And?" – Callen continued.

"And the slug matches another one from a murder two days ago." – Eric finished.

"Who's the victim?"

"Rosalinda Santiago, 36, unemployed. Neighbors reported her missing two days ago. She had been killed earlier that day."

"Nell, Eric, find any connection to Corporal Werder."

"Who's in charge of the case?" - Sam questioned to Nell.

"LAPD."

"On it!" – Deeks said as all the eyes turned to him because he was their liaison agent and also because of his lack of speech, still looking at the photos. – "We want the case." – And went to call his friends at the LAPD.

"Kensi, you and Deeks check on the crime scene. G and I will talk with Werder's unit and with his girlfriend again. Maybe she knows her."

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you all are suspicious about why did Deeks stared at the photo for so long. Well, you can make your suppositions by leaving a review. I'll post third chapter as soon as I can. The truth is that I already have some plot written, some chapters forward, so it will be easier to publish it.<strong>


	3. Day 1 and early day 2

**I've decided from now put the days as the title of the chapter, because forward the story will have a flashback and I think it may be a little confusing to locate in time. Anyway, today is a national holiday, June 10th it's the Day of Portugal, Camões and the Portuguese Communities, and I took advantage of it to post another chapter. Hope you like it...**

* * *

><p>"My LAPD buddies sent me a copy of the case file. Take a look and tell me what you see." – Deeks gave her the case files.<p>

"Same MO, same gun. We're definitely looking for the same person. Let's check on the crime scene."

"I drive." – Deeks said somehow rudely.

Arrived the crime scene, Deeks walked faster than usual, like he was anxious or nervous for seeing it.

"Did you know her?" – Kensi asked, seeing him staring to every corner of the house.

"No."

"Don't lie to me. I noticed your face when you saw the photos of the victim. Was she a friend?"

"Kind of. Meet her through someone else."

"What do you know about her?"

"Not too much. Her past 5 years had been either healthy mental states or long and deep depressions."

"We need to know everything you may have."

"I know nothing else!" – He said angrily.

"Ok Deeks, calm down."

"Sorry, but can we focus on the crime scene, please?"

Kensi sighed and looked around. It looked like Werder's place, with broken and overthrown furniture.

"According the case file, there's no wounds that may have been caused by… this." – She said glancing around again.

"Which mean someone else has been here. And that same person could also have been on Werder's house."

"Blood," - She pointed.- "Over there."

"Maybe, of our killer."

"LAPD already ran into data base, and found anything." – Kensi held the ringing phone and checked the ID on the screen and she said to Deeks. – "It's Callen. Hey, any luck with Johanna Parker?"

"_No, she doesn't knows her. And what about you guys?"_

"LAPD made a good file, everything checks out."

"_Ok Kensi, we meet at the Ops."_

"I need coffee." – She said after hung up.

"And a donut?" – He said letting a smile show up.

He got a sideways look from her, but she confessed:

"Yes, I do need a donut…or two…ok, maybe three-"

"I buy half a dozen." – He said rolling eyes that meant "typical conversation!", while both were leaving the house.

"Ok, but under a condition!"

"I'm the one buying them! It should be me imposing conditions!"

"Deeks…" - She said smoothly, turning to him her sweetest look.

"Ok, fine! What you want?"

"Four of the donuts."

"That's not fair. Three for each one."

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Three and a half…?" – He proposed.

"Five!"

"Kens!" – She looked at him smiling. – "Four for you, two for me. Happy now?" – Kensi raised up her arms in victory.

During the rest of the day, Eric and Nell tried to get a connection between the two victims. Next day at the Ops Center, Eric whistled and called everyone upstairs.

"Did you got something?" – Sam asked him.

"We ran through everything, we can't find any connection between Rosalinda Santiago and Corporal Werder."

"Then why did you whistled?" – Kensi asked still cleaning the corners of the mouth full of sugar.

"Hum," - Nell proffered. – "we got information on our murder weapon from the lab; it came negative for any fingerprint. But, it was found another dead body, this morning. LAPD thought it looked suspicious that victim was killed with gunshot straight to the head."

"Just like Corporal Werder and Rosalinda Santiago." – Deeks affirmed.

Nell ended up:

"Victim is Courtney Kennedy, nurse at the Pacific Beach Medical."

"But we cannot base our investigations on two similar MO's. We need something else." – Callen advised.

"Well, there's a trace of blood on her house that that matches the blood found on Rosalinda's house."

"It got to have a connection between them all." – Sam reinforced. – "I don't think this guy is killing random people."

"Nell and I checked everything. There's nothing in common."

"It has to exist!" – Deeks insisted. – "Now we have three victims, so it will be easier. Find out their hobbies, cafes they go, metro or bus they get. They got know each other."

Nell and Eric sighed, they needed to find a connection.

"So, we're back at square zero, until you find a connection." – Callen said, putting all his hopes on them two.

"I think we're at square minus three since the beginning!" – Deeks joked with a bit of hidden sarcasm and cynicism.

…

"Guys, we found the connection." – Nell announced after hours had passed, descending a few steps. The four agents ran upstairs.

"This is our first victim, Rosalinda Santiago, killed at home two days ago." – Eric showed her photo on the screen. – "She has a daughter, Alexandra Katherine Santiago, 16, with criminal record involving arresting among a gang, robbery to a convenience store and two drug stores. – The girl's photo popped on the screen. – "Alexandra was included on the project "Big Brother Big Sister" almost four years ago, and she had, on the last third months two mentors or big brothers as you want. First one, Corporal Francis Werder for only three weeks. Second one, do you guys want to guess?"

"Nurse Courtney Kennedy." – Three of them answered.

"Who's the third mentor she had?" – Sam asked remembering that fact. As they were speaking, Hetty entered, glancing at Deeks and crossed her arms behind her back, waiting for Eric's answer.

"Third mentor is the same person that had been with her for the last four years."

"Who was the mentor?" –Callen inquired.

"You guys are not going to like that." – Eric advised.

"Mr. Beal, please." - Hetty ordered.

Eric put Deeks' photo on the screen and Kensi, Sam and Callen looked at him. Sam was for sure ready to start speaking:

"When were you thinking of tell us this?"

Hetty didn't let Deeks answer and justified:

"I gave him permission to keep accompanying Alexandra two months after he being shot. Now, Mr. Deeks, try to speak with Alexandra…And be safe. Whoever is doing this is looking for her and killing everyone that is somehow related to her."

"Did she ever have experience of shooting and access to a gun?" – Callen interrogated his partner.

"Yes."

"Did she ever have a gun?"

Deeks took time, but answered:

"Yes."

"What gun did she have?"

"Hetty," - Deeks said in a lower voice. – "Can I have a word with you?"

"Deeks!" – Callen raised his voice, seeing he was dodging the question.

"Well, of course Mr. Deeks. To my office, please. I'll be right there." – After Deeks leaving, Hetty turned to Kensi. – "Independently of what our conversation will be about, you know what to do after he leaves, understood Ms. Blye?"

"Understood, Hetty."

"And Mr. Callen, don't try to consider that scenario."

"Why not? Do you have any proves otherwise?"

"No…I just don't want it to believe it. But, I can't deny it may be a possibility."

* * *

><p><strong>How about this twist? Were you waiting for this? Review and tell me what you think about it and what will happen in next chapters.<strong>


	4. Day 2

**I think you're going to like this chapter because it has little of confronting ideas between Kensi and Deeks, and a lot of sensibility, truth and memories. And, I'm sorry for this tiny little chapter! Just to add that the song used on this chapter is "Drive" by Incubus and all the rights belong to the artists and its associates. **

* * *

><p>Deeks left speaking with Hetty, grabbing his leather jacket hung on his chair, but Kensi had a word to say:<p>

"I'm going with you."

"No!" – He shouted looking at her. – "My responsibility. I'm going alone."

"You've heard Hetty, and you can see it that everyone who's related to her ended up dead."

"I don't mind."

"Deeks, I'm your partner. I'm going with you."

"No. I can't put you in danger."

"But you can risk yourself?" – He didn't answer and left.

He was acting weird, distant and cold, just like he was when the case touched one of his old alias. And Kensi didn't feel good about it, he didn't care about her, he was rude. So, she followed him, not only just because Hetty ordered her to. He drove directly home. Kensi waited a few minutes and approached the house. From the inside she heard a guitar being played and his voice singing:

"_Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear_

_And I can't help but ask myself how much I let the fear_

_Take the wheel and steer_

_It's driven me before_

_And it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal_

_But lately I'm beginning to find that I_

_Should be the one behind the wheel_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_

_With open arms and open eyes yeah_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there_

_I'll be there"_

"Deeks!" – She called, banging the door.

"Hetty told you to follow me, didn't she?" – He said smiling shyly after her nodding. – "Come in."

For some reason, Kensi couldn't that the eyes off the guitar he was holding and his voice from her mind.

"I taught her and offered her an acoustic guitar. That one." – He pointed to the corner of the room where the guitar stand was. – "I know it wasn't her."

"You're saying that because you know it and you can prove it, because you don't believe it, or are you letting your personal opinion speaking higher?"

Kensi prepared herself to hear a screamed answer from him, but instead he barely whispered.

"I just know it."

"Come here." – She said hugging him.

He whispered into her ear:

"I just know it, Kens… I know her for four years, she never received a mentor well…until we met…She said she had troubles, I knew she would tell me. I gave her time, and she told me…everything."

"I believe you." – She looked him in the eyes. -"And her, even though I don't know her personally."

"She's my sister no matter the blood ties… I meet her she was getting a gang initiation. LAPD arrested her and saw her criminal record. I don't know why but I stood sat next her bed, waiting for her to awake up; I didn't believe she could be in a gang. She robbed the convenience store to rob things for her and her mother to eat, and she robbed the drug stores to get the meds to her mother…She's a nice girl, and she's struggling to live. Right now, she'll be given to Social Security charges. Is this fair?"

"Indeed it isn't."

"I can still remember those dinners at her house and then the studying sessions, sitting at her desk with the little lamp illuminating the books and how I was the one being taught when it came to Spanish! She says that she just wants to be normal. Being a dumbass makes you being the joke among the class and being the genius makes you lonely. She just wants to be normal. Then I had to pick her in arms and snuggle her into bed, because she always fell asleep as soon as she opened the physics or math books!"

"I'm pretty sure you've helped her once with a project for the science fair."

"I did, but I don't recall what it was! I just know that she was happy to get on the science fair a project that actually worked. And it wasn't a really big deal."

Kensi smiled picturing that on her head, and Deeks smiled as well reviving it. They sat at the couch and Deeks revealed his talking with Hetty:

"I told Hetty what she told me. Alex has a plan and Hetty is probably telling it everyone right now. We're going to support her. Besides, Eric and Nell must be busy trying to find the real identity of our killer and confirming Alex's brief."

"And you're going to tell me about the plan, right?"

"Right…And, Kensi…thanks for being the only one who didn't judge me."

"You're welcome... partner."

"So, this killer, he knows me, and she said he told her that he always hated me and wants to kill me too, you know, take advantage that I know Alex too close."

"And do you know him?"

"Nope…She said his identity is the one from his cell mate from thirteen years ago."

"Can I be honest with you?"

"About what?" – He was getting exalted. – "I mean, …"

"During this case, I feel like I'm talking to someone else, not you. You seem obsessed with this."

"This is about someone I know and I care about. If it were about you, I'd act-" - Deeks phone started ringing and it created and silent atmosphere. He seriously wanted to tell Kensi the rest of his phrase, and she was looking him, asking with the eyes to finish, but he answered. – "Deeks."

"_Mr. Deeks, please come now to the Ops Center. I need to talk with you."_

"Did Nell and Eric confirm what Alex told me?"

"_And they also found which the real identity of our killer is." _

"Ok, be right there."

"_And please, bring Ms. Blye."_

"Come on Kensi, we have to get back. Eric and Nell are pretty fast." – As he was closing the door, Monty ran towards him. – "No Monty, no! Stay in! Bad boy. Stay there." – The dog turned around and cuddled over the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>I really love to make this suspense chapters, with something bad happening. I warn you, next two chapters will be chilling in the away of revelations, feelings to the surface...and finally Deeks' past! But that is for next chapter... You better get ready, but before, leave me a review telling what are think so far and what you think it will happen. And, just to say that I appreciate the reviews I've been getting; this story is going better than what I thought. <strong>


	5. Day 1 and early day 2, Flashback

**This chapter is passed on chapter three; I'm going to explain what happens where the suspension points are, because they indicate there was a time break. The story line will advance on this chapter from the sentence:**

** -**_"Guys, we found the connection. – Nell announced __after hours had passed__, descending a few steps. The four agents ran upstairs_."

* * *

><p>"Where's Deeks?" – Callen asked to Kensi who looked bored sitting at her desk, with the chin supported on her hand.<p>

"I don't know." – She mumbled. – "Went out."

"Want to go for lunch? G's paying!" – Sam stated on a laugh.

"No, thanks guys. I think I'll just stay around here."

"Ok. Want us to bring you anything to eat then?" – G inquired, dressing the jacket.

"Can you bring me something sweet with a lot of sugar?"

"Deeks talked nonstop?"

"Quite the contrary… The only times he speaks, he's grumpy and he yells."

"Did he mistreat you?" – Sam got close after hearing what Kensi said.

"No, guys, don't do anything stupid…He's just…You know what, forget I told you this. I should be glad he's mouth shut for a while! Guys, go have lunch. I'm going to lie down my head a little while and I'll help Eric and Nell."- Both Sam and Callen stood looking at Kensi, until she said, smiling. - " Seriously, you can go!"

"Alright, but if he crosses the mark-"

"Callen, Sam, go!" – Kensi ordered, pointing her index to the exit, against their big brother concerning attitude.

"Just saying!" – Sam said, walking backwards while leaving.

"Go!"

"Just saying!" – Now Callen shouted far away.

"Go!" – She yelled giggling.

Having the arms over the table, Kensi lets her head fall over them and then sighed:

"Why do you make me get so much worried and nervous?"

"You are his partner, Ms. Blye. You should care about each other, am I wrong?"

"No, you're right Hetty. I just don't know where he is, he may need my help right now. God, I hate him!"

"Oh, I see it isn't just about him leaving in a hurry! But I can assure you, he doesn't need your help right now. You'll see he'll with a smile across his face."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, Ms. Blye."

"What do you know that I don't?"

"Nothing else, dear! All I know is what the team is telling me…I just hope that in the future, this doesn't get any worse."

"You do know something! What is it?"

"I know something, yes I admit! But, that issue may not be needed to touch, so I don't want to prognosticate and talk about it. I'll let him tell it to you." – And Hetty left as quiet as she entered, with the arms crossed behind her back.

"Great!" – Kensi whispered, letting the head fall again over her arms.

Deeks entered the convenience store, the Sundune and greeted happy and wistfully:

"Frank!" – The man came out from behind the counter and hugged Deeks.

"How are you Marty?"

"I'm great. Are you going to feed a squad?" – He turned to the teenager.

Alex hided her face, like she was afraid of being seen. She put down all the canned food and the bottles of water.

"What's wrong, shorty? Alex?" – He said, trying to approach her.

"Frank, can we talk somewhere more…out of sights?"

"Hum, sure." – He stammered. – "The division where I keep the products."

"Where?" – Deeks asked.

"Down the hall."

"If someone asks for us-"

"I never saw you two!"

"Can you tell me what's going on Alex?"

"He's probably following Dee." – Alex said in low voice.

"Who?"

"My father." – She whispered.

"Your father? You told me he left you and your mother-"

"No, apparently he isn't dead! He took someone else's identity. His cell mate, thirteen years ago."

"When did you saw him?"

"Two days ago…I was…I was coming home and there was a lorry outside my house."

"A lorry?" – Deeks asked in doubt.

"Yes Marty, a lorry. I heard a noise from the inside-"

"What noise?"

"!_Ayuda!_"

"Help…" Deeks said. – "Who was inside?"

"Children and tweens…About fifteen, twenty…I opened the door, told them to be quiet and hide them on the cellar…I heard things being thrown, things breaking, my mother screaming: "_Get out here Gordon!_" and he said: "_My name isn't Gordon! I'm Enrique Casillas._" I grabbed my gun-"

"Which gun?"

"My 9mm Glock 17, why?"

"Nothing, it's just…"

"Marty, he took my gun! I didn't kill anyone!"

"Of course you didn't. What happened next?"

"I entered home." – She said on a sigh. – "I shot him on the leg, we fought, he took from me the gun and, and,-" - Alex's voice started to fail and her speech was just a simple whisper. " shot her…right in front of me…He ran away and now he's back to get me. He noticed the lorry was empty."

"He needs you."

"I know he went there again, but I had already took them away from there…He's killing everyone who I know to see if I fall down and tell him…And I want, I just can't find him…Then he said he saw us together, he even smiled when he said hates you."

"Hates me? I don't know any Enrique Casillas, not even as an alias…" - Deeks stopped, thinking for a while and then asked again. – "But why he went to your mother?"

"Money, money, money. It was all I've heard in the meantime I was outside. He was in need of money and he needed to, like he said, leave the kids somewhere."

"Have you been on Werder's or Courtney's?"

"Only, after they were dead, and believe me, I ran as fast as I could out there. You need to help me on this Dee, I mean your team needs to help me..."

"Why not me? I'm not enough to protect you?" – Deeks said offended.

"I have precisely twenty three kids to hide and feed, three murders over me…I don't want to have a fourth one over me, not yours…not yours Marty…I've lost my mother and two of my mentors, I cannot lose you too…We need to pretend we're meeting and then your team arrests him."

"I'm not putting you in danger."

"And neither will I put you! So, what we going to do about it? Let him get away? No way! I don't care if I die in there, but he won't hurt anyone else! And if he wants to kill you, it will have to be over my dead body!"

"Alex, it's not that easy."

"It isn't? He just needs to press the damn trigger. It can't get any easier. I was there at the first time and I couldn't stop him, the two next times, I wasn't there. This time I am here, and I'll stop him, takes what it takes!" – Alex got up and left, leaving Deeks staring at her.

"Alright." – He said before she left through the door. – "But you got to do whatever me and my teams order."

"I'll be at my house. You know our place at the beach?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"The empty warehouse across the street, they are there." – And without leaving him speaking anything more, she left.

* * *

><p><strong>So you now know a bit more of this mystery, but next chapter will be the one where the bombastic news is told. You think you're ready for it? Leave me a review, tell me what are you liking or hating, what is good or what is bad. <strong>


	6. Day 2, present time

** Now everything is clarified after the last chapter, isn't it? And this is the chapter where the finally revelation is made. Remember, you gotta keep your minds open to what is going to happen here! ****Back to present time, here's a little excerpt from the chapter 4.**

"_This is about someone I know and I care about. If it were about you, I'd act-"" Deeks phone started ringing and it created and silent atmosphere. He seriously wanted to tell Kensi the rest of his phrase, and she was looking him, asking with the eyes to finish, but he answered. – "Deeks."_

"_Mr. Deeks, please come now to the Ops Center. I need to talk with you."_

"_Did Nell and Eric confirm what Alex told me?"_

"_And they also found which the real identity of our killer is." _

"_Ok, be right there." _

"_And please, bring Ms. Blye." _

"_Come on Kensi, we have to get back. Eric and Nell are pretty fast." – As he was closing the door, Monty ran towards him. – "No Monty, no! Stay in! Bad boy. Stay there." – The dog turned around and cuddled over the couch._

* * *

><p>Back at the Ops, Kensi and Deeks are informed of what Nell and Eric got.<p>

"We confirm that it was really a lorry at Rosalinda Santiago's house. We also confirmed that Alex hide the kids."

"How did you get it?" – Deeks said in a hurry, but curious.

"Traffic cameras. And we ran background check on Enrique Casillas. He's suspect of having a human trafficking network between America and South America. The charges are based on child exploitation or using minors on illicit activities, like prostitution."

"Did you get the location of the lorry?"

"No, and we lost it on traffic cams." – Nell informed. – "Also, we checked Casillas' cell mate and crossed with any reference and we got on this," - A photo showed up on the screen, making Deeks tremble inside. – "Gordon John Brandel was his cell mate between 94 and 98. They were both released on the same month, with only a couple of week's difference. Apparently, Brandel got on Casillas' business-"

"But he died in a car accident in 98, it's impossible!" – Deeks claimed, shocked.

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye," - Hetty called. – A word, please."

"How is that possible? Did you know about it?" – Deeks shouted, sitting on the chair.

"Mr. Deeks, calm down please. I'm going to inform you and your partner about this, since Mr. Hanna and Mr. Callen already know the details-"

"Oh, now you're telling my personal life just like that?"

"Mr. Deeks, let me speak, please. I asked for the file about your father's death and it seems to be a few inconsistencies. By the time, LAPD only wanted to close the case and as the car set on fire after the accident, they assumed the driver was the owner of the car."

"He didn't die?"

"No." – She said, pausing. – "I asked for dental record and it turned out to be Enrique Casillas. I've made my research and after Casillas' death, your father took over his business, and also took over his identity."

"So it means he has been here, in LA, alive for thirteen years and I'm not aware of it?"

"But, Mr. Deeks, you're forgetting something…Alex said she saw her father, but she saw-"

"My father…our father. How? He was in jail in the time she born, in 94."

"There is a report about a prisoner escaping from March of 94. Brandel was only found a week later."

"Alex is my sister…" – Deeks got up and walked, taking the hands to the head, totally confused by the amount of new information.

"You're ok, Deeks?" – Kensi asked, embracing her arm around his shoulder.

"Yes…I mean, no. This is too much."

"Mr. Deeks," - Hetty turned as the partners were walking out the building. – "I didn't know anything about it."

Deeks kept walking and just passed by as Callen was saying:

"All set Deeks? Can we use the plan?"

"Yeah guys, all set." – Kensi retreated a few steps and answered. – "Deeks!" – She screamed to see if he stopped or slowed down his walking. In fact, he didn't do any of those and walked quickly to the car, and when he was about to close the door, she held it and said:

"I'm going with you."

"No, you're not!" – He tried used some force to close the door but she didn't let it go. – "Kensi, take the hands off."

"What's the difference in going now with you or going with the guys?"

"Going with the guys is way better. I only have two eyes: one to protect myself and the other to protect Alex. If I had a third eye, I'd consider taking you."

"There you go: you can put the two eyes on Alex and I'll look for you and her."

"No, that's exactly for that I don't want you to go."

"You know I'm asking Hetty and the guys where the meeting is."

"Yes, I do. But, at least, you're not coming with me!" – Deeks pulled the door and finally closed it, starting the engine and leaving.

Kensi exhaled deeply, he was indeed a stubborn guy.

"Coming Kens?" – Sam spoke behind her.

"Of course. But he's two minutes ahead us."

"Don't worry, we'll get him, right G?" – Sam chuckled, looking at Callen sat at the driver's seat.

…

Deeks parked in front of Alex's house and waited. He doesn't see any car near, so he grabs the phone:

"Guys, can you hear me?" – Deeks spoke fearfully.

"Yes Deeks, loud and clear." – Callen answered. "We're right behind you."

Deeks felt an inside relief for seeing the car parking behind his.

"We'll carry the plan to the letter, are you hearing me Deeks? Don't be a wiseass and ruin it up, alright?"

"Got it. Can you put Kensi on the phone?" – He waited until hear only her breathe, timid of saying or asking anything. – "Can you still look for me?"

"I think I can."

"Thanks…for trusting and not judging…Ok, I'm going in."

And again Kensi was with the guards down, no matter how rudely and incomprehensively he treated her over that case, he always ended up apologizing.

"I can." – She emphasized, handing the phone to Callen. – "He's going in."

Deeks walked in direction to the house and looked back, getting an approving sign from the team. He opened the door and faced a pool of blood coming from behind the couch.

"Shorty? Alex?"

"Close the door." – He heard that man's voice and it sent a chill down his spine. Deeks pulled the gun but gave up on it after hearing the man pulling back the trigger of the gun. – "Close the door." – He repeated. Deeks couldn't see him, but thought it would be better do what he was being told, so he closed the door and walked.

"Alex!" – He ran to her after realizing it was her lying on the floor and the knife was covered in blood still kebab on her. He grabbed her in arms pulling her closer to his chest, supporting her over his legs and tried to stop the bleeding wound with his hand. She had been stabbed in the abdomen on the left side over the quadratus lumborum muscle. – "Hold on, okay?"

"He…he's upstairs…I didn't…knew." – She said between gasps. – "I…I, I'm sorry… Dee."

"It doesn't matter. Here,-" - He gave her the phone in hands, trembling even more than her. – "I have nothing else than the phone, so call Kensi, she'll help you."

"And…and say what?"

"Tell her to call 911." – He kissed her on the head and laid her again on the floor, carefully. – "You'll be alright, I promise. Just hang on."

"Marty…? Why, why…he wants to…kill you?"

"Later sis, later."

He went upstairs, cautiously, holding the gun in hand, but it didn't helped that much. Gordon started fighting with him and Deeks' gun slipped through the floor. After a lot of struggle and without conscious, both were trying to push the other down the stairs. Gordon did it. He pushed Deeks down the stairs and he only raised his head up, dizzy and without weapon. Deeks noticed the bloodstains on the floor leading to the kitchen, and probably to the outside; he had nothing to worry about Alex. Kensi screamed his name unconsciously and the agents left the car and ran to the house. A gunshot had been heard from the inside. Only one of the people inside the house had a gun in possession on that precise moment.

"Eric call an ambulance! Now!" – Sam screamed running to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh God, what happened inside the house? Is Deeks dead? Is Kensi? Where's Alex? And apparently she and Deeks are brothers?<strong>

**What a mess! Tell me what you think, 'cause if you haven't leave any review yet, I warn you there only more three chapters!**


	7. Days 2 and 3

**And now you'll find out what happened. Hope you don't be disappointed :c. Well, but this chapter, the eighth and he nineth will be chapter were the relationship and interaction between Deeks and Kensi will be more focused, and also a small talking between Kensi and Alex.**

_He went upstairs, cautiously, holding the gun in hand, but it didn't helped that much. Gordon started fighting with him and Deeks' gun slipped through the floor. After a lot of struggle and without conscious, both were trying to push the other down the stairs. Gordon did it. He pushed Deeks down the stairs and he only raised his head up, dizzy and without weapon. Deeks noticed the bloodstains on the floor leading to the kitchen, and probably to the outside; he had nothing to worry about Alex. Kensi screamed his name unconsciously and along with her, Callen and Sam left the car and ran to the house. A gunshot had been heard from the inside. Only one of the people inside the house had a gun in possession on that precise moment. _

"_Eric call an ambulance! Now!" – Sam screamed._

* * *

><p>Alex crawled to the kitchen, hiding behind the wall. She groaned as she drew the knife from herself. She didn't know that Gordon had a knife and another gun. That's why she got the stab, because she fought with him before Deeks being there to help her.<p>

"Put the gun down." – Alex said in sobs, almost fading away.

Deeks was almost motionless and Gordon turned back, punching Alex on the chest, making a crack; he had broken her two ribs at one strike. She stabbed him on the leg a little upper the knee, where she had shot him before and he groaned, taking both hands to the wound. Alex fell on her knees and disarmed him. She shot. Gordon fell back, with a shot to the chest. Sam kicked the door down and the three agents stared at the scenario, sighing in relief.

"Deeks is ok, Alex is injured so as Gordon." – Callen communicated to Hetty, Eric and Nell.

"Alex?" – Deeks screamed in worry, hearing on his head the echo.

"I'm… okay." – And Alex immediately passed out caused by the amount of blood lost.

"Alex?" – Deeks was doing a huge effort to get up but he couldn't even see clearly.

"She's fine, Deeks, she just passed out." – Callen answered, checking on her heartbeats and grabbing her in arms.

"_Ambulance it's on your way."_ – Eric said.

Sam approached Deeks and helped him getting up, walking lopsided, with the hand on the back of the head.

"You're alright?" – He opened widely the eyes and saw he the smiling Kensi in front of him.

"Better with the ice." – He showed her the bag of ice and put it again on the back of the head. – "Where is she?"

"Alex is on her way to the hospital. She's going to be ok." – She sat next to him on the edge of the back of the ambulance. – "But, she lost a lot of blood."

"Did the stabbing perforate somewhere critical?"

"I don't know." – Kensi placed her hand over his knee. – "But think positively."

"She'll make it."

"Now, here was your mind to enter that house without any hearing contact with us?"

"Nowhere, I guess…I'm going to need you next to me when I tell her."

"Okay. You want to go see her, don't you?" – Kensi didn't let him answered, knowing the answer. – "I can drive you there."

"Thanks Kens." – He groaned, supporting his hand on her shoulder to get up and she embraced him on the level of his hips to help him walking.

"We need to find the kids."

"I know where they are. Sam, Callen?" – He shouted, even knowing it would hurt is head. – "Let's go, we're getting the kids."

Deeks ran to the empty building across the street where he had been with Alex just three days ago. He opened slowly the door, and there they were, the twenty three kids, just like Alex said. There were a lot of blankets scattered all over the floor, so as empty canned food cans and bottles of water. Fearful and traumatized, the kids tried to hide each other, the older protecting the younger ones.

"It's ok, we are the police." – Deeks said, trying to approach them.

"Policía. Somos de la policía." – Kensi said. – "No tengas miedo. Hemos venido a ayudar." ("_Police. We are from the police…Don't be afraid. We're here to help_.")

Gradually, the kids approached and the team started calling support to that them to somewhere safe and where they could identify them and started sending them home.

"Sam, Callen," – Kensi called. – "I'm taking Deeks to the hospital."

Quietly, Deeks was like that all trip, leaning his head on the seat, putting the ice pack between the seat and his head, closing his eyes like being lulled by the silence and the pain that was rushing away bit by bit. His only thoughts were now on Alex and how she was doing. He just needed to know she would be alright, that he could call her 'sis'. That was the other idea on his mind, how in the world they could have meet and how they could be brothers. On the half of the way, Kensi noticed Deeks look:

"What's wrong, Deeks?"

"I should have done something, I should have known."

"You should have guessed? You should have just known it? There was nothing you could do. You got this information two days ago."

"Exactly; two days were more than enough to think of something. If she doesn't make it…"

"Deeks, she's going to ok. She believed in you and she saved you; now she's waiting for you to believe in her."

"And I do believe, she's strong enough, but…but this fear…" – He made a bit more of silence and then asked. – "Would you think I'm a monster if I'm relieved for knowing that he may be dead?"

"Death is no punishment to anyone, but I think he had what he deserved."

Kensi parked and helped Deeks walking, even though he was returning to his healthily condition.

"Where is Alexandra Santiago? She got about thirty minutes ago from a crime scene, she was stabbed." – Deeks inquired a nurse passing by them.

"She just came out of surgery. She just got to a recovery room."

"How is she?" – Kensi questioned feeling terrible because of Deeks expression. He looked so worried, scared and nervous.

"The two broken ribs didn't perforate any organ, so as the stabbing. She's a lucky girl, only a few inches to the left and she couldn't be here right now."

"Can we see her?"

"Fifth room on the right."

Deeks walked quickly to the room as Kensi stood with the nurse, asking her:

"And what about Gordon John Brandel?"

"He's on an induced coma, the bullet passed closer to the heart."

"Ok, thanks."

Kensi grabbed the phone and walked side by side, talking with Hetty. Meanwhile, Deeks have gathered the courage to enter the room, just watching Alex through the glassed door, sighing deeply.

"She's alright, you can go in." – Kensi whispered to Deeks behind him, putting one arm over his shoulder and the other embracing his hip, peeking over his shoulder.

"I can't. Look what I did to her."

"It wasn't you; in fact, if weren't you saving her, she may not be here now."

"And how is _him_?"

"Induced coma, the bullet passed closer to the heart."

"I'm going in, Kens."

"No you're not." – She holds his arm lightly, noticing he's hiding something back. – "He talked with you, didn't he?"

"Yes, but let me go to near Alex, please."

"I don't know what he told you, but…don't believe on him…Don't let him affect your mind. He's not worth it."

"He said the truth."

"Deeks…" – She spoke softly but he freed his arm from her hand and took a sit on the chair next to Alex's bed.

Kensi stood outside watching Deeks holding his sister's hand, playing with her fingers and smiling, as he was reminding the past. She didn't know why, but her heart was crashed, because his smile wasn't his usual smile; he was sad and angry on the inside, and he was not very open or predisposed to talk. The only thing she wanted was to give him a long, friendly and hearty hug, to make him see was not alone and to settle down her heart. She wanted to cuddle on his chest, on his arms, whisper into his ear that everything was going to be alright and she would be there, no matter what happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this going anywhere good? Don't you think that Deeks meeting with his father made on him something bad, I mean, he's having a lot of guitly complexs...<strong>


	8. Days 3 and 4

**I apologized because on the previous chapter I wrote that would be a conversation between Kensi and Alex, and that only happens on this chapter! Sorry, I'm getting a bit tired and confused. I just want to add that I'm really happy about the reviews I've been getting. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Kensi went often for a coffee, asking for developments on Brandel's medical condition and informing Hetty about it. She knock with the knuckles on the glassed door, and Deeks raised his head up, a little bewildered and made her sign for her to come in.<p>

"I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's ok, I wasn't sleeping." – He answered, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

She smiled; he could be a real dodger sometimes.

"How is she?"

"Pale. Just found out a little ago she got a blood transfusion. The nurse said the painkillers effect will end up soon."

"I've talk with Hetty. She said you can be here until Alex's is discharged. She also said after he's recovered, he'll be sent to a high surveillance prison and will be judge for human trafficking, child's exploitation, triple murder, sabotage leading to a deadly accident, child's abuse and ID theft, if there's nothing else."

"He'll be in jail for the rest of his life just for that…" – He said melancholically, still sleepy.

"She's unblemished of any accusation; in every ways, she shot him in self-defense."

"Thanks Kensi, for everything you've been doing."

"I haven't done anything special."

"Yes you did." – Deeks got up and hugged Kensi. – "You were more than a partner on this case."

"Everything will be alright; I'm going to be here for you no matter what happens next."

Deeks took his hand to her face, stroking it with his thumb, staring her right in the eyes. He let his fingers slip to her lips, breathing heavily and hardily, unbelieving of what she was letting him do. He placed his other hand on the back of her hip, rested his forehead on hers and stopped. He didn't consider moving forward; he was not going to lose her as a friend and a partner; he thought she wasn't ready already. His arms feel next his body and he separated his forehead from hers and walked, slipping the hands to his pockets and watched through the window the starring night outside. Deeks heard a sob behind him.

"Kens…" – When he turned around, she was closing quietly the door and leaving, with tears running down her cheek that she was hurrying to clean them.

Stressed and exhausted, Deeks sat again on the chair, lied down the head over the bed and fell asleep. But Kensi couldn't stop pass by the room and stare at them. After being there for a while, she noticed Alex was moving, her eyes trembled and she awoke up. She opened the door slowly not to awake up Deeks and approached the teenager.

"You must be Kensi." – Alex whispered in husky voice.

"And you must be Alex. Nice to meet you." – Kensi smiled broadly and leaned on the edge of the bed.

"Nice to meet you too, finally in person." – Alex turned the eyes to Deeks and tried to raise her hand to touch him, but she was weak. - "Is he ok?"

"He's just tired. He fell asleep a little while ago."

Kensi tried to be all smiles to help Alex but apparently the sad feelings were stronger and her expression languished.

"When you think he's being a jerk, an insensitive and you think he doesn't seem to understand or do the right thing, give him a little of time; he always does the right thing." – Kensi looked sideways to Alex because she hasn't said anything that indicate what she was feeling about Deeks or even knew what had happen. To explain, Alex proffered with a smile. – "It's written all over your face."

"Alright, I think I'll give him some time."

"He says you're a bit controller in the way of being the responsible, but life is made of surprises. If you take the hands off the wheel and let someone drive for you, you may get surprised." – Alex stared at Kensi for a while and asked. – "Tell me sincerely, you think I'm guilty of anything it happened?"

"Not a chance, neither you nor him are guilty of anything. But he thinks if he had acted before, it would turn out differently."

"If he didn't enter on that moment, I'd bleed to death…You got my gun from my house didn't you?"

"Yes, we did and it's tagged as evidence."

"I don't want it. I don't need a gun anymore." – Alex revived again the moments she witnessed. – "I didn't know he had another gun and a knife. I was stabbed, Marty was almost killed…"

"But you saved him, and you're safe, I think it's all it matters."

"I'll still have to go to a correctional center, right? I mean, I…" – Alex didn't know the medical condition of Gordon so she took the chance, hoping for the best to her future. – "injured a person."

"NCIS closed the case and determinate it was self-defense act. He's going to a high surveillance prison after being discharged…I know I shouldn't be saying this, but you have an awesome aiming. You shot him close to the heart."

"I don't have money."

"For what do you need it?"

"My mother deserves a funeral. She may have not been the best mother, but I think I owe her that…My mother, she always cried about the past and how she could have made things differently…I've always told her to forget the yesterday and make the best she could of the today to turn it into a better tomorrow, but she never done it…When he showed up," – Alex and Kensi turned the eyes to the man still sleeping. – "She realized how her tomorrow would be. She said I was going to be someone she couldn't have been…"

Alex cried and Kensi slowly cleaned her tears.

"It's ok Alex. I'm sure if she was here, she would be proud of what you done. Without realizing it, you saved twenty four people-"

"But I could have saved twenty seven…Francis, Courtney, my mother…I'm not bragging, I'm regretting it…I'm crying about the past…She said I've always had the strengths to succeed in life."

"And she's right; you were forced to grow up."

"So as she. She was mother at 20. She could have succeeded…but she always cried about the past time…You were also forced to grow up, and you turned out fine. I just think I'll have the same fate as my mother."

"I was your age…" – Kensi began barely on a whisper. – "when my father died. And I was so happy when I was returning home. I' was coming from the theater where I've been with my friends watching my favorite movie "Titanic" when I got the news that he had been murder, so gruesomely that he was only identifiable by dental record."

"And your mother?"

"She ran away when I was eight months; I never met her."

"But at least you have someone out there, I have no-one."

"Yes you do."

"I'm talking about family…"

"So do I…I'll let him tell you the whole story."

"You know it? Tell me." – Kensi walked to leave the room. -"Kensi?" – She said on a groan as she tried to sit on bed and the wounds were opening again. - "Kensi!" – She screamed making Deeks wake up. – "Tell me Kensi."

"Lie down Alex, please." – Deeks made a big effort to lie her down on bed again because she was groaning out in pain. Deeks stared at his hand full of blood. – "Stay like this, I'm calling a doctor."

* * *

><p><strong>I guess I'll reveal what's going to happen, and don't worry, she'll live. It wouldn't be fair if Deeks' sister died! But about Deeks and Kensi, I'm not going to pronounce about it! <strong>**Next chapter is the last...Are you excited about it? I am! What do you think I finished the story?**


	9. Day 4

**I finally managed to post the ninth chapter, because I followed a review advice and will be one more chapter. Just one more! Maybe I may think of a sequel, but that's a very remote idea for now, and if you really want it, you'll have to give me alot of reviews! Just kidding (or maybe not!) and, by the way, I want to thank all the reviews I've been getting. You don't know how happy I get.**

* * *

><p>"How are feeling?" – Deeks asked stroking Alex's cheek with his thumb.<p>

"I've been better. This of being stapled in cold blooded it's not the best feeling."

"But you want good news? Doctors said you' have discharged tomorrow."

"That's not good news!"

"It isn't?"

"No! Good news would be me having discharged right now!"

"Oh, glad you're here!" – Alex said seeing Kensi entering.

"I just came to see how you are."

"I'm good, but don't you two think" – Alex pointed both of them. – "I've forgotten that "family" story…"

"I think I can make you be discharged today." – Deeks said walking away.

"Avoiding the talking?"

"No. Looking for a better place to tell it to you."

"You're right on this one! But just on this one."

Deeks laughed heartily claiming:

"I'm always right, shorty! Always!"

Alex kicked back the sheet with her feet and having the arm across the chest and belly jumped off bed and asked Kensi:

"Where are my clothes?"

"I'm getting them, and a nurse to help you."

"Thanks…And Kensi?" – She turned before the agent leave. – "Don't forget what I told you about him last night."

"I won't." – She said smiling broadly.

Deeks and Kensi met outside the room and the woman takes the speech:

"I think I should leave now. You and she need to talk seriously about this and I don't want to be-"

"I'm going to need you there. I'm frightened to death. I don't know how she'll react."

"She'll react just fine; you two have that brothers thing."

"Kens...? About last night-"

"It's ok, we were both very tense."

"Ok." - He proffered on a sigh.

"What did your father tell you yesterday?"

"I'm a meaningless person, without feelings, without compassion for the others, a selfish man who will never be something good in life."

"But don't believe him."

"Why not? Isn't it everything what he said truth?" – Deeks looked desperately to Kensi, waiting for her to refute what he just said.

"No; not a single word of it is true. And I don't need to tell you the situations that prove that because you know them very well, there are too many I don't even know about, and besides it, I would take days to enumerate all the good you've done. Anyone who wears this kind of job, even if it becomes corrupt later, at the beginning, has always had the spirit of help and justice. Is always a good person." - Kensi entered the room to hand the clothes to Alex, while he smiled broadly in relief.

Driving back to 'their place on the beach' and after Deeks take their usual meal, the trio sat near the sea, watching the surfers. Each one of them had a burger in hands, the agent and the detective had a beer and Alex had a soda.

"Ok, tell me now, I'm ready." – Alex said impatient.

After telling her the whole story in how he and her were really brothers, sharing blood ties, Alex was went dead for a while.

"You're alright?" – Deeks was concerned because she had been staring to the skyline for a long time.

"Yeah, I'm going to need a little time to assimilate all this but…was this fate, coincidence, randomness? How did we met and discover we're brothers?"

"I rather not think about the 'how' or the 'why' but on the 'what happens next'. And that has to be you giving me an answer."

"Well that depends… Have you bought a bed for the guest room?"

Deeks laughed, only she could make him stay on a cliffhanger until the end.

"No, but I can buy one."

"You HAVE TO buy one!"

"Alex!" – Someone called her. She looked back and her pain seemed to be gone because she got up quickly and ran towards the teenage boy that called her.

"Boyfriend?" – Kensi asked, looking back, seeing both of them hugging tightly.

"Only best friend, but I'm pretty sure they'll end up dating! And speaking of it," – Deeks stared at the skyline, avoiding look directly into Kensi. – "last night I didn't kiss you because… I think we should be like normal people, and…and go on a date."

Kensi remained on silence, and Deeks looked at her trying to understand what that would mean.

"So…You're free tomorrow night?"

"Hypothetically. It depends on work."

"But, hypothetically speaking, would you be free tomorrow night?"

"I think I'd be hypothetically available."

"Can I pick you at eight?"

"At eight then…Well," – Kensi looked at the wristwatch and got up. – "I think it's time to go check how is work."

"Ok, brief me in about it, but I think I'll be back in two days." – Deeks looked back and Alex seemed to be already recovered, even knowing she wasn't. – "And I'll go too, I have to buy a bed!"

Kensi leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek and left. Deeks took his hand to his face and looked back, completely jaw dropped. He got up after a while and decided to intrude on Alex's conversation.

"Hey Dave." – He gave the teenager a handshake. – "How you're doing?"

"I'm doing fine. And you?"

"I'm great."

"I asked Dave to keep something yours, and now I'm returning it back to his owner."

"Something mine?"

"Yes," – She took from David the sunglasses he had and put them on Deeks. – "your sunglasses. Remember? You gave them to me so I had a guarantee that we'd met again."

"Oh yeah, I remember! But come on now Alex, if you want to sleep on bed you have to come with me or I won't let you choose it."

"We talk later, ok Dave?"

"Alright. Bye then. And see you soon Marty." – Dave said.

"Bye." – Both Alex and Deeks answered at the same time.

Alex was being followed by Deeks and they were both heading to the car when Deeks walked back.

"Yo, Dave? You know what I'm, don't you?"

"What you mean?" – Dave replied getting scared.

"I'm a cop with a gun. You're aware of that."

"I didn't ask her out! Yet! How did you know I was going to?"

"I've been watching you two for four years; I know you and I know her. I probably already said this but," – Deeks approached the boy and whispered. – "if you break her heart, I break your everything! Got it?"

"Got it!" – Dave nodded and started walking out there.

"But, hey Dave, don't feel intimidated! We're still friends!"

"Marty, stop threatening him!" – Alex yelled from distance.

"I'm not! I'm just ensuring the best for you!" – He ran into her direction. – "I'm just warning him, shorty."

"And is he trustworthy?"

"He is a great guy!"

"Even if you said he isn't a great guy, I wouldn't let you cross in the way and make me lose a friend like him." – Deeks looked at her sideways in a playfully way. – "Don't give me that look, you know I'm serious, even knowing that you're joking right now! But…did Kensi and you speak about something, I don't know-"

"I asked her out…Wait a minute, was you who told her not to be angry with me."

"I told her no matter it may seem you were not doing the right thing, you always end up doing it right. You should be thanking me!"

"And I'm thankful!" – He grabs her in arms. – "You're the best, shorty!"

"Only because you and my mother did taught me that way. Ok, but now put me down, please! The staples, the staples!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"Yeah, I don't want to be stapled in cold blood again!" – She put the hand over the wound and opened the car's door, asking. - "Oh, can we stop by my place; I want to pick some stuff."

"Alright."

"You know Marty," – She starts to sing. –

"_Whatever tomorrow bring us _

_I'll be there"_

Deeks continues:

_He continues:_

"_With open arms and open eyes yeah_

_Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there__"_

And she finished the chorus along with him:

"_I'll be there."_

"You can always count on me sister. Whatever it is Alex, I'll be there."

"I know you will….Thanks…for everything you ever done for me."

"I was never obliged; it was a pleasure to help." – He winked and smiled at her, who smiled back. They enter and close the door, driving to a bed store.

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter is coming. :c Leave a review on this poor penultimate chapter.<strong>


	10. Day 5

**Here the last chapter, enjoy it and review it!**

* * *

><p>Deeks saw Alex entering her house. He heard two gunshots and ran inside, Rosalinda, her mother, was dead and there was blood trace leading to the back door. He followed it and he found her gun and at the end of the street a man was leaving in run and he was injured. Deeks chased Alex, who he found at the corner of the street. She ran to Corporal Werder's house and shot him too. Deeks shook inside and he didn't believe in what he was seeing before his eyes. She ran again, and he was already imagining that it would be to nurse Courtney's house. And with an unbelievable calm and coldness, she shot her too. But he got even more scared when she turned back and he saw the gun pointed to him right in front of his eyes. His all muscles contracted, his eyes shut and he felt a jitter running down is spine. He heard the shot from distance, but felt the pain. He awoke up on a jump, sweating profusely and breathless. He was back on his bed and he looked to the other side where Alex was sleeping quietly, because she didn't have her bed yet.<p>

He took the hands to the head and sat at the edge of the bed. What the hell of nightmare…His mind was playing this tricky game with him. In his nightmare he felt pitied by the man who did all that and the one that made his childhood miserably most of the time, and he was feeling anger about the person he cared and trusted the most and that made his life funnier; the person who looked like him. Outside the morning sun began to rise and at the same time, Deeks' phone and the doorbell rang. Alex awoke up startled looking around and asking:

"What happened? What is this noise? Damn, now that I was sleeping after 5 hours awake...

"Go answer the door," – Deeks said after seeing who was calling. – "I need to pick up this call." – She dragged herself off the bed and groaned. Deeks knew how hard it is to get up from bed when you're stapled; he had the exact same feeling for weeks after him being shot.

"Nikki!" – Alex said surprised as she opened the door.

"Lex! I missed you girl!" – Nicole entered and hugged Alex.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Dave said you may be staying here for a while."

"More than a while, Marty has my guardianship."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'm meeting this afternoon with Dave. Why don't you come? And tell Nate to come too. Or else, I have to be telling the whole story three times!"

"Hurry up Alex," – Deeks walks to the kitchen. – "Today we have a lot to do."

"Oh," – Alex placed her hand on the friend's back and pushed her to in front of her. – "Alex, this is Marty, and Marty this is my big and best friend Nicole."

"We have already met, didn't we?" – Deeks took time to look better at the teenager's face.

"I think so." – To Nicole's statement, Alex laughed.

"We meet at "our" ice cream parlor at six, ok?"

"Alright." – Nicole pulled Alex to the door by her shirt and whispered. – "Have I already told you he is hot?"

"Yeah, you did! Several times!"

"But he is, isn't he?"

"It's hard to say when he, you know…"

"Yeah, that thing of being his mentee…Sorry, more for me and my eyes!" – Nicole stated leaving, while Alex was smiling.

"Bye!" – Alex said when she was far.

"Bye girl!"

"You were talking about me?" – Deeks asked.

"You're such a curious and cocky!" – Alex slapped him on the arm, playfully.

"Guilty!" – He raised his arms up.

"So, where we have to go? Do we have to walk too much? You know I'm not 100% yet… not even 70%."

He placed a plate with pancakes in front of her, who had already sat at the chair, seeing he was cooking.

"No, we don't have to walk much. I have to solve this thing of your guardianship, and apparently Hetty wants to speak with you."

"Hetty is your boss?" – She dropped the fork with the piece of pancake stuck on it.

"I already told you that."

"Kensi said NCIS closed the case and that my act was in self-defense. Dee, I don't want to go to juvie again…"

"Pretty sure she won't send you to juvie. She appears to be a badass, but she…she's not that bad."

"If I'm going to juvie again, get ready. The first time you'll visit me, I'll kick your ass!"

"I'm willing to take that risk, because I know you'll not go to juvie! I'm not letting anyone taking you anywhere."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just eat before it cools down. It's good!" – He ate a bit of the meal.

"I'm not eating! When you cook, then taste it and say it's good…it isn't!"

Deeks swallowed and affirmed:

"It's good! I can cook! Everything I cook it's eatable."

Alex just liked to play with him, and when she tasted it she even moaned in every bite because the pancakes were really good.

At the Ops Center, Alex entered quietly and shaking inside. It was new living with Marty and she would convince herself every day that it would be just until the next day, until it would become natural, but she didn't want to leave him, especially if it included go to a juvenile detention center.

"Guys," – Deeks said approaching to Sam, Callen and Kensi. – "I want you to meet Alex. Alex this are-"

"Shh!" – She ordered. – "Let me see if I can guess who they are." – Alex looked the two agents up and down and said. – "You're Callen and you're Sam." – She pointed each one correctly. – "And upstairs are… Eric and…Nell."

"That's correct Ms. Santiago." – Hetty showed up and the teenager jumped, scared by the quickness of the woman. Meanwhile, all of the four agents were smiling at hers reaction; they knew exactly how that felt like. – "Now, can I have a word with you?"

"We can talk right here: if you're sending me to juvie, forget it!"

"No-one here mentioned jail sentences. And Mr. Deeks, you can go treat what you need to treat; she'll be fine with us. Follow me please."

"You're going to be fine." – Kensi calmed her down.

"Yeah, but she's fast, like she has ninja skills!"

"Do you like tea?"

"Uhm…yes."- The teenager said after thinking.

"Then you'll be fine!"

"Sit please." – Hetty pointed to her the chair and grabbed the teapot. – "You like tea?"

"Yes, thank you." – She watched Hetty serve two cups of hot and steamy tea.

"Have you decided which career you'll be following?"

"I want to go the military first; I want to be a marine, that's for sure. But I'd also like to try on journalism."

"But, either ways, it won't be easy because of your small criminal record."

"I was struggling to live and have a future. If I haven't done those things, maybe today I wouldn't be here."

"True. But, there wasn't other ways?"

"Maybe, but on that time it seemed to be the only way. Seeing it from here and now, it wasn't correct, but back then…"

"It was the right thing to do."

"But I have to live with my criminal record. Like Marty says: to solve my mess, I'll get a solution by myself."

"Well, if you ever need to prove you're a decent person, I can be your referees for that."

"Thank you. Seriously."

When Alex got up and was preparing to leave Hetty called her:

"Tomorrow at 3:00 p.m it will be your mother's funeral. Someone told me about it, and since your mother was the only one of the victims without any near next of kin, I and my agents decided to give you that."

"Thank you. She deserves it. I'll pay you all-"

"No dear." – Hetty giggled. – "We don't want you to pay us anything."

"So…thank you for that…Oh, and there's only one "someone" that I've spoke with about my mother's funeral."

"I know." – Hetty smiled, remembering Kensi speaking with her.

"What tea is that?"

"Chamomile."

"Great drug to make someone to sleep." – She yawned. – "I have to tell Marty to buy this; it sure will help me with my insomnias."

"Well dear, it will be a pleasure to share more tea with you. Anytime you want."

"And I'll be thankful to share it with you." – Alex bowed and left, sitting on Deeks' chair.

"Hey girl, we have a case." – Callen said.

"I tell him, and I'll be fine." – Alex answered.

"Alright. Tell him that we'll brief him on the case." – Callen gave Alex a small paper with a downtown address written on it.

"Okie dockie!" – She saluted.

Deeks arrived a little after and asked her:

"So, how did it go?"

"Tea; we have to buy chamomile tea."

"Just tea? Come on, Alex, what was did you talk about?"

"We discussed about my criminal record."

"And…?"

"She said if I needed referees, she could do it, to prove I'm decent for a future job."

"Just that?" – Deeks was wondering if Hetty couldn't just tell him that and if there was any purpose to take him off bed at that time.

"And my mother's funeral…it's tomorrow at 3 p.m. But now," - She avoided any other kind of conversation around the issue. – "let me sleep, because that chamomile tea was great."

"So, you're going to sleep here?"

"Yep. Callen said they would brief on the case they went investigate. And besides, I have to meet my friends at six and I'm not going to be all sleepy, and... I'm pretty sure you won't take me home because you'll have to work late."

"You got a point! But I won't work until late; I have a date at eight."

"You think she won't work just to go on a date with you?"

"I have my hopes on that!" - Deeks sat at Kensi's desk, placed the feet over the desk and crossed the legs. – "And, you know what, I'm also so sleepy."

"Alright, then let's sleep!"

Alex crossed the legs over his desk and they sighed at the same time:

"What the hell of week!"

A few minutes after it, they were sleeping with the heads over the back of the chair.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Give me a review commenting what you thought about the story. And I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. Hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
